Sad Melody
by Yoru no Chandra
Summary: The well closes and Inuyasha and Kagome are separated in their own time and must deal with it. Years later... It's complete so read to see what is about. Review.
1. Kagome's past pain

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha characters or song, but plot and all other characters are MINE! So is the plot!

Summary: A year after the time portal closed and separated Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome walks home one late night and remembers the love of her life. "If the portal hadn't closed, I'd be by his side... Inuyasha... my love, what are you doing now? My life would be so much different right now if you were here..."

_**Sad Melody**_

_**"...in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time..."**_

_By: Yóru no Chandra_

Song: Anti-Nostalgic

Belongs to: Kotani Kinya

Song also belongs to: Gravitation

_Transparency dyes the night sky, and_

_I walk alone on the road that always lead home._

The night sky was covered with bright, translusant stars. They had been her roof many months ago because she had wanted it so. To be near the man she loved, Kagome had willingly slept under these bright and seemingly neverending stars. Happy to share that beautiful dark sky glittered with these stars with him, with Inuyasha.

But now it no longer was so...

The Well of Time, as she recently found it was called by those who new of its power, closed on her, she no longer could return to her friends and the man she loved.

It wasn't fair, she loved Inuyasha... She still loved him, but the well had closed on her...

'No need to dwell on the past... I have suffered much because I dwelled on it... So why dwell on it now? It makes no sence... Not unless the stars are trying to remind me of those days... Now that's stupid... right? Stars trying to remind me of... those days. HaHaHa, stars don't care one way or the other about us...' Kagome thought as she turned a desolate corner that during the day was full with everyday poeple going about their days in a ritualistic manner.

"But I still love him..."

_Singing to myself, I want to send these kinds of feelings_

_to you in your sleep, oh ,um..._

"How time flies... doesn't it, shining stars that never age?" She said as she looked up at the stars. After so long... a year... Had it been a year all ready? No, it had been a bit longer than that... She still felt the pain whenever she was alone with the stars... The very ones she had spend so much time under with Inuyasha and their friends.

In an attempt to dislodge herself from the pain that was welling up inside of her, Kagome lowered her head to look straight ahead. 'A year... oh, dear... it's been a year... full of anguish, full of bitterness, of sadness and full of tears, night and day...'

A silent and lonely tear fell down one of her cheeks as she stubbornly kept her head from rising to the stars above.

_I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself --_

_tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind..._

_The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little._

_I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time._

"It hurts... Stupid Inuyasha! It hurts, why aren't you here to console me in that acward way of yours...why?" Kagome quietly half ranted, half sobbed as her sight began to blurr.

As quickly as she noticed her blurry eye-sight, Kagome reached up and rubbed her teary eyes dry.

After months of supressing her pain, why had it come beack now? 'Because your returning home for the first time in eleven months.' Her mind reminded her. Yes, she was returning home... After the portal closed, Kagome's life changed. People she had never met came for her and introduced themselves as her cousins from her father's side of the family.

"Why have you come now? I've never met you... Why now?" Kagome had asked them that day a month or so after the Well of Time had closed on her.

Their response had been simply put as, "We could not go against fate... Your life was interwined with Inuyasha-san and we could not come forth until this time."

Time was a bit of a blurr after that. Kagome was taken from her home and trained. Day in and day out, so much that during the day she only felt a small pang of pain in her heart. For three months she was put through hell brought to Earth.

After those three intense months, she was given her first 'assignment'. She accepted it, but was left drained of emotions after that. As the weeks passed, Kagome took 'assignment' after 'assignment', putting herself in danger countless of times to get what she was told in her 'assignments'. Why did she take them? She didn't quite know herself. Maybe to dim the pain in her heart and soul, or maybe to fill her time with activities that would and could end her life at any moment if she didn't pay attention. The thrill of being close to death was addictive to her... yes, she did want to die because the pain would never leave her heart and soul.

Countless of times she had been hurt and near death's door, but they wouldn't let her die. Those bastards! They healed her enough to take her away from death's welcoming door and then left her body to heal the rest of the way to perfect condition. While she healed, the pain, bitterness and sadness that had been supressed in the weeks her 'assignments' took to accomplish came back and engulfed her, leaving her a sobbing wreck.

_I place my feelings on the receding clouds_

_on the road home, where I pause to stand._

'That's how my life had been for the past eleven months.' Kagome tought as she stopped and looked up the shrine stairs.

Yesterday, however, she had been called up to the family's leader and had been told to return home. She hadn't questioned why, but had simply asked when she would return to her 'work'. The family leader looked up at her and actually smiled, saying that she would be called up when she was needed and to take this time as a vacation. And that was how she ended up walking home, this cold December night.

Kagome paused where she stood and kept on staring up the empty stairs. The pain was engulfing her again. This time much stronger than the other times. Maybe because she had returned to the place where this pain, bitterness and sorrow had originated from. Or maybe because she was alone with the stars again...

Another tear fell from her eyes and this time the miko did nothing to intersect its path.

_You are already a part of my continuing dreams; _

_I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here._

A quiet sob followed the tear, and that was followed by even more tears and even more sobs, until they racked her body and had her off balance. Dropping her leather bag, Kagome fell to her knees, trembling from the anguish the sorrow caused inside her heart.

Her long hair fell at her sides and landed in pools on the floor. It had growned much in these long months. A subconscious way to be closer to Inuyasha. Now it was longer than his, falling to just above her knees. She had not understood why it had grown so rappedly, but had been reasured by her cousins that it was due to the shampoo she was given, some type of plant that was an ingredient in it had this affect on the hair. And she had not cutt it since.

'Love... Inuyasha where are you?... I need you...' She wailed inside her mind as she slowly stood and grabbed her bag. A moment later, Kagome took one small and hesitant step forward.

"If the portal hadn't closed, I'd be by his side... Inuyasha... my love, what are you doing now? My life would be so much different right now if you were here..." Kagome once again spoke sobbingly out loud to no one in particular, but, probably, to the ghost that would always be by her side. The ghost of the man the held a firm grip in her heart and wouldn't let go no matter how much she unwillingly struggled against it.

Another hesitant step brought Kagome closer to the place she had lived for the first fifteen years of her life.

_The tears keep falling; just by being able to be close to you,_

_I'm starting to want to smile, just a little..._

_Someone asks questions; I'm starting to want this to make more sense._

_You cast those too-brilliant days into a fading shadow._

Another step and she froze.

What if the Well of Time was opened now? What if..."NO!" Kagome yelled harshly at herself and the thoughts that began to form in her mind. Without hesitation, she reached up to her face and rubbed almost violently the tears and streaks those tears had caused from her face.

No she couldn't think that way again. She would only end up hurting herself again just like she had for the month that followed the Well of Time's closing. Lowering her head, Kagome took a few uncounted deep breaths and tried to, again, supress her raging storm of distructive emotions.

When she had control of her feelings again, Kagome cuntinued her slow and agonizing way up the all to familiar Higurashi Shrine steps.

As she walked past the half way point she shed another lonely tear. And again she stopped its desent as soon as she felt it on her cheeks.

_I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself --_

_tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind..._

_The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little._

_I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time_

'Inuyasha can you feel the pain I suffer... I've returned and I will let you go as was fate's desision... But that wont stop my love for you or the pain I suffer. Nor will it stop me from looking up at the shimmering stars that we once saw together and remember you, silently searching for you in the dark heavens glittered with those stars that are the same ones we once looked up at...The same ones that witnessed how I was thrown back in time to meet you, how I fell in love with you and how I was ripped from you side. And now, the same ones that have watched as I once again shed tears for our love that never was...'

The walk up the steps was silent, not even nature made a sound, as if nature itself, was mourning with the young girl the love that was ripped from its roots before it had a chance to come out of the dark and rich soil that was the warm bond Inuyasha and Kagome had begun to form.

A/N: Working on second part of story and it should be up by next week. This is a triology with Kagome in first part, Inuyasha in second and the third part will take about two weeks or so after thesecond part is uploaded. Well review and tell me what you think or don't review, it's up to you. Ja'ne.

Yoru no Chandra.


	2. Inuyasha's past pain

Inuyasha fanfiction

Sad

Pairings: none

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters, but all other characters are MINE! So is the plot!

Summary: It's been a year since the well closed. Inuyasha sits near the well remembering the past few months. "If only I'd known this would happen... I would have told her." This is the second part of the oneshot "Sad Melody". It is Inuyasha's time to enlighten us on what has happened in his life, ever since the well closed.

_**Sad Melody, pt 2**_

_**"...I think of you and that alone is enough**_

_**to make the tears start to flow..."**_

_By: Yóru no Chandra_

Song: My Will

By: Dream

Composition: Matsumuro Mai

Inuyasha 1st Ending Theme

_Quietly awakening..._

_I always, always wish_

_that these fleeting thoughts_

_would reach you..._

He looked toward the stars and glared. Once again his temper had gotten out of control and his 'friends' had chisetized him for it, and in the process angering him even more. Now Inuyasha found himself alone, sitting by the well.

Every single time it was the same. He would get mad and return here, even if they were ten days away from it. This place was his salvation... The only place that offered him some peace of mind.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha Whispered as he felt himself calm down.

She had always been able to bring him peace. But the keyword was 'had'. Kagome would never console him or calm him down, for she no longer would return them, to him. The well that he was leaning on had closed on them a little over a year ago.

Inuyasha lowered his head, those stars that Kagome and he had spend so many nights under, admiring them, now were bringing back painful memories that were better left forgotten. 'Nothing has ever come of dwelling in the past before, and everything that has, has always brought me pain... Today is not any different'.

_Unable to move forward across just a little more distance_

_The way I see before me is always blocked_

_Everytime the days I want to see you but cant pile up,_

_My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak._

'It has been a little over a year already, hasn't it?' Inuyasha thought as he felt the wind played with his hair. The past year had been a blur to him up until five or so months ago.

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha said out loud and silently, unknowingly, waited for the 'sit' command that would never come. Something that no longer was shouted at him when he lost his temper or when he was being stuborn, stupid or when he caused someone pain. A command that he subconsciously waited for, anouncing her return. Tears immediatly formed in his eyes, unbeknown to him. When he felt the salty liquid fall, a numb hand rose up and wiped it away. No one would ever make him cry again. Not again like the first month or so after Kagome had departed, probably closing the well from her side of it.

_If here is such a thing as "Eternity",_

_I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way._

_Athough I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy_

_I wont stop; I wont give into anyone._

Yeah that was probably right,wasn't it? Kagome had grown tired of watching him run to Kikyo everytime that he heard of her, even after Naraku had killed her, he had run looking for her. That time, like all others, he had almost lost Kagome, but this time it had been to Naraku. To the man that had killed the woman that had been his first love. A couple of days later Kagome had disappeared and the well would not let him through. Yeah, it had been Kagome who had closed the well, she could not have taken any more of his crap and had desided to leave him.

Inuyasha's anger rose once again as he for the millionth time in the past five or so months ago convinced himself that Kagome had been the one to close the well to his time. 'She is such a bitch... she left me! Even after she promised she wouldn't, she got fed up with me because I would run to look for kiyko and-' Inuyasha's angry thoughts immediatly came to a complete stop and replayed the last part of his thoughts. And, like always, Inuyasha remembered the one part that made him the one to blame in his mind after he convinced himself that it was all Kagome's fault.

'I ran away to Kikyo...' Inuyasha thought and layed his head on his knees as the tears that had siezed to flow moments ago overflowed his eyes again and fell to caress his cold cheek.

_I think of you_

_and that alone is enough_

_to make the tears start to flow now_

_I always, always wish_

_that these fleeting thoughts _

_would reach you..._

It was his fault that Kagome left them. His fault! If he had stayed with her, Kagome would not have left them... Kagome would not had left him...

Agonizing sobs tore at his body as the sadness that always found him when he was alone once again caught him in its seemingly endless darkness. Inuyasha cried and wailed Kagome's name until the sadness dimned and numbed him once again. He was not going to fall again... Inuyasha would not fall into the darkness of dispare as... not again.

Taking deep breaths to regulate his breathing to normal, Inuyasha looked up to his left at the somewhat new clearing and remembered the months after Kagome had left.

A couple of days after she had left, Inuyasha had completely lost it... on everyone. At first Inuyasha had gone to the well and had atempted to pass through it and when that hadn't worked, Inuyasha had began to pound his head into the stone that made up the inside wall of the well. When his friends had pulled him out of the well, he had begun to imagine that Kagome was there... with them. After that, it was about four months that he had been delussional, until finally his tired mind actually did realize Kagome wasn't there. That she hadn't been there for the past four months or so... His heart broke after that realization hit him.

_I've known all too well about pretending to be strong._

_But since then, my doubts have vanished._

Inuyasha spent about three months mourning her absence, but this time in a completly different way... He had started going on many trips with his friends to pry his mind away from Kagome. But it hadn't worked. Inuyasha kept reminding himself about her everywhere they went.

And about five or so months ago Inuyasha started hating her. Well, he had tried, but he could not. Kagome was the girl that he had actual felt something that was probably love, but he could not know anymore. He was tired of everything... his life being the first thing on the list.

_There's definitely things I want to show you_

_And so many words I want to hear_

_I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry_

_So I'll stop waiting_

_and seize my "chance."_

Inuyasha took another long breath. Yep that had been his way of life up until now. He didn't care anymore, about anything. Even the bloody Shikon jewel. He had recently heard from his friends and that damned half-brother of his that Naraku had quite looking for the jewel shards and no one knew why. Actually he had also dissappeared, but he didn't care. Inuyasha was happy as long as he didn't have to deal with anyone anymore. Kagome was the only person who he wanted to be with...

Kagome... she had been there for him, had always accepted him for himself and had never tried to change him, well she had tried to change his ways, but not his species. A hanyou... he was a hated hanyou, but she still had loved him. Atleast that was what his 'friends' had told him and Kagome was no longer around for him to ask.

A sad smile crossed Inuyasha's face at that pecular thought. Not like he would have the courage to ask her. He would not do that to himself or to her. It would be a very embarrassing thing to do. And Kagome would probably sit him a few times for flustering her like that... but after agonizing months of not seeing her, not hearing her he would almost glady accept the sits.

Silently Inuyasha stood up and looked behind him at the Bone-Eaters well.

_I think of you, _

_and I feel like that alone is enough _

_to make my heart grow stronger._

_I always, always wish_

_that these fleeting thoughts_

_would reach you..._

He stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. So much time had passed and he still suffered from Kagome's dissappearance from his life. However, he would keep away from this place. Yes, he would try to keep himself away because the simple truth was that the well would not open and Kagome would not be back for him to lean on or look for when he hurt. Signing, Inuyasha looked back up at the starry sky and hoped he could keep his promise this time because he always seemed to have courage and grow stronger whenever he thought of her by this place, but he seemed to lose it as soon as he went back.

A thus began his long trek back to the village, it seemed to take an eternity, but he made it. He would try and live his life now after all it had been a little over a year now so he should be okay after this, right?

One single tear fell as he walked silently to Kaede's hut. He would try to live his life, but he would never forget this pain. He found love, but he had realised to late that it had been there and now all he could do was carry on and never forget that there had been a raven haired girl who had loved him for himself and had not wished him changed. That knowledge would have to be enough to help him through the future because his raven haired girl would not be coming back.

The village was quiet as he walked through it and Kaede's hut was dark. This was his life now and he would have to accept it. This lonely world was all he had left because his Kagome no longer existed in it.

_I think of you_

_and that alone is enough_

_to make the tears start to flow now_

_My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday_

_it definitely will..._

_Believe. la la la la la la..._

_Believe. la la la la la la..._

_Believe. la la la la la la..._

A/N:

Hey everyone. to those that are reading this story I'm going to have to ask you to help me and REVIEW. I want, say 5 REVIEWS OR MORE to continue. Please tell me what you think of this story so far. Also could you predict for me what you think this story is going to end up as? If I can I'll answer you but thanks again for reviewing.

Also I would like to recommend that you review so that I can load the last chapter because well it's good and it will reveal a lot of information regarding what Kagome's assignments are and it will also tell you who Kagome's family leader is and the cousins. Also it will be more humorous than this and it will have... can't tell. REVIEW AND READ what the ending for Sad Melody is. Thankyou.

Jane,

Yoru No Chandra


	3. Revelation and Redemption

Sad Melody 3: last part

Don't own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru or Kagome... they belong to the richest lady in Japan, Rumiko Takahashi. Don't own Sakura, either, she belongs to CLAMP.

I do own Moon and Souke so no one can use them without my permission, understood? Good

The songs are (in order) "In words that are my own" belonging to the Gundam Wing series and the second song is "Dearest" belonging to the Inuyasha series.

Dear Reader's,

I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been taking exams and have had no desire to write a crappy story. I have also been stressed out and my dad was in an accident resently so that put me down, but I'm back now. Also, sorry for continuing with the sad theme but couldn't do it any other way... well I could, but it would not have gone with the story if i made it happy. However the story will have dialect and more action and romance too! AND I will reveal Kagome's line of work and a little more.

0.0 ... 0.0

The well was empty. Dark and lifeless. Tears rolled down her face. She should have known better.

'Bakah! Bakah! Bakah! Bakah! ' Kagome mentally berated herself as her grip on the wood from the well grew tighter and splinters treatened to sink into her skin. Sighing, Kagome rubbed her eyes, it seemed that she was crying a lot lately. Coming home was not the best thing to do. She'd thought that even before she'd left her condo and now almost two weeks after she'd gotten here she still thought that.

Kagome abruptedly turned on her heels as she made her way back up the stairs, not bothering to jump down the well to see if it was really closed. There was no need. Her sences didn't pick up the trace of time magic in the air or around the well's center. With no magic there was no way for a portal to open.

The air was warm and smelled of sakura flowers. Spring was already here and there was no more signs of winter. She'd made a promise to herself on that day that she'd left with her relatives and she was not going to break it again.

" Kagome!" Souta yelled as he waved energetically toward her from the entrance to the house. The pain would never leave her, nor would her memories of her time in the sengoku judai leaver her either. Kagome smiled at her brother and walked towards him, she would be able to relax a bit more now that she knew that the Well of Time wasn't open.

0.0 ... 0.0

"Son-in-law... That sounds so good to my ears... Hmm... Son-in-law, where is my daughter?" A irritating voice said as he gulped down the brandy that was given to him by the handsome young man infront of him.

"She went shopping I believe," The young man eyed his future father-in-law as he grabbed the ancient and expensive bottle of brandy to pour himself some more. He was beginning to think that the daughter was not worth the trouble of dealing with this perverted old man.

"Oh, yes, shopping... a soon-to-be bride needs to go shopping, doesn't she?" The old man said as his eyes scanned the hugh study, taking in all the riches that would soon be his- er well they'd be his daughters.

The young man glared as he watched the older man's greedy eyes devour everything in sight. Again, the thought of ending this engagement came to mind, but he shot it down. There was no one for him and that was way he had proposed to the daughter, Tsumary.

"This engagement has barely started, sir. There is still more than six months left for the wedding.So don't get ahead of yourself."

That last remark shock the older man's composture. "Of course..."

Cold, golden eyes stared at the man. "I think you've had to much to drink, Kunosake-san. Your daughter will not be pleased."

"You're right," Neichiro Kunosake said as he relunctantly put the cristal shot cup down on the mahogany center table. His future son-in-law was not someone to mess around with.

0.0 ... 0.0

"Two margaritas and one cold coka cola, please." Kagome said as she put down the menu. She had only three days left with her family before she had to return back to Europe so she had decided to take her family out to dinner. A little family bonding.

"Kagome must you really go now?" Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter as they waited for their meal and drinks.

"Yes, mom. I have to go...unless-that is- you don't want me to come back soon," Kagome teased her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi glared playfully at her beloved daughter. It had barely been a month and she was leaving again, Mrs. Higurashi mentally sighed. For tha past year her daughter had either retreated into herself or was physically not there.

Nothing was the same anymore after the Well closed and she feared that it never would.

"Mom?..." Kagome asked quietly as she studied her mother. She was quiet, abviously thinking. Kagome inwardly sighned. Her mother was not happy of her leaving, but she had no choice about the matter. Their family leader expected her back and she could not and would not disobey. Being here was not conforting her in the least. And it was all because of that dambed Well of Time. 'Stupid,' Kagome cursed herself for going into her own thoughts. Tonight was the time for her family to be happy, not for her to dwell in the past; she would have enough time for that when she returned to Europe.

Mind made up Kagome looked up again intent on taking her mother out of her own thoughts only to find her mother and younger brother staring at her, "What?" she asked, staring back at them.

"You cursed, nee-chan." Souta provided for her.

'Shit,' Kagome thought as she gave her mother a lopsided grin."Sorry"

Sighing, Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and smiled as the server brought them their desserts and the drinks. Taking a spoon full of ice cream, Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her children. They were so different, yet the same as when they were younger. And here she was eating ice cream with them at an expensive high-society italian restaurant no less.

_In words that are my own_

_I want to tell you_

_That on the other side of sadness_

_I can see brightness_

_Everyone has one or two _

_Scars concealed in their hearts._

Time for the three Higurashi's passed plesantly. All three eating their italian ice cream desert contently. About thirty minutes later, Kagome and her family were standing near the entrance of the restaurant waiting for their coats when someone bumbed into Kagome from the back. Turning to see who had bumbed into her, Kagome met dark-brown owlish eyes that belonged to an old man.

Kagome muttered an apology and was about to turn back to face her mother when a glint of silver caught her eyes. There coming her way was a man who she never thought to see again. And the scene that played itself infront of her was something she had not ever wanted to see,either. There infront of her stood a man with long silver hair, peircing golded eyes and a...a slutty-looking woman clinging to him! Anger-rage-sadness and complete and utter loneliness surrounded her. For the man was deffinately not Sesshoumaru, but the older self of the young man that she loved. Inuyasha...

0.0 ... 0.0

"... two children. Got it, Inuyasha?" Tsumary said as she exited her fiancee's limosine.

Inuyasha said nothing, but politely smiled at her when she turned to look at him. Without saying a word Inuyasha turned and took his future mother-in-law's hand to help her out. His fiancee was tolerable, but his in-laws weren't and he couldn't wait for this night to be over.

Tsumary waited for him and gave him her hand as they followed after the elder couple.

Upon entering the italian restaurant, Inuyasha noticed an intoxicating scent that had nothing to do with the meals. The scent proved to be a major distraction as Inuyasha found himself already inside the building and apperantly waiting for his annoying father-in-law to moved onward. Infront of him, however, was a girl who appeared to be no more than eighteen tops. The entoxicating scent came from her.

His father-in-law said something, but the girl didn't react. She just stared. At him. Inuyasha would have gladly told her about staring being rude if his ears hadn't picked up the name that had been said from behind the girl. That name. No it couldn't be. But yet there she was, standing infront of him... Kagome. Long, old sadness and anger raged inside of him.

0.0 ... 0.0

Both stared at each other. Turbulent feelings rising inside of them. And they would have continued to stare if their respective companions hadn't brought them out of their reverie.

_"I don't believe in anything or love anymore"_

_With those words you closed of your heart_

_Don't run away_

_Come on, lets start over _

_I can't just forget about the rest of our dreams _

_and about finding them _

_Look! that smile really suits you. The words of youth_

_are a little akward, but _

_Having only tried once_

_Would be a mistake... I don't want to do that._

Kagome bitterly smiled as she subconsciously fought a threatening onslought of tears that were just a blink away.

"Hello, Inuyasha, how are you doing? How are you here? Is that you girlfriend ? She looks pretty," Kagome said, but was unable to stop herself from saying,"It's nice to know that you moved on." Bitter sadness clung to every one of those words.

The manservant approached them and Kagome quickly took her coat and walked outside without waiting for Inuyasha to say anything. Tears already falling down her face.

Inuyasha stood there for what seemed an eternity. An inner conflict waging inside of him. She was there. Alive. Kagome was there now. So many years, he'd suffered in agony beacuse she was not there. Giving up in the thought of finding her in the future. Forgetting almost everything about her; about their adventures in the fudal era. Almost every memory gone, only for the one person that could bring them back to appear infront of him. And when he was trying to finally make a new life.

"Inuyasha?" Tsumary softly asked only to have Inuyasha unexpectedly retreat from her touch and nearness.

"Excuse me," Inuyasha said as he turned and walked back outside to the safety of his always awaiting limo. Tsumary's touch had repulsed him. Knowing that Kagome was alive; was again in his life had made his body rile up against another's touch.

Without paying any attention to his conpanion's predicament if he left in the limo, Inuyasha opened the door and told his driver to leave. No thoughts about going after Kagome crossing his mind.

0.0 ... 0.0

_In the eyes that looked back at me _

_Shines the only future I want -- a future with you and you alone_

_"It isn't enough anymore, and I'm tired of chasing it"_

_With those words, you shrugged your shoulders _

_Don't run away!_

_Come on, one more time, and no matter how many times it takes _

_Smeared with mud, in the pelting rain_

_Hold on!_

_Look! The tomorrow we dreamed of will surely be sunny_

0.0 ... 0.0

"Inuyasha calm down!" Sesshoumaru treatened as he watched his younger relative walk back and forth infront of the warm fire in the chimney.

"Dont tell me to calm down! I can't. SHIT! Kagome's out there. After so long..." Inuyasha trailed off... There was no way to find her. It had been almost two months and nothing. Nothing! She had dissapeared and he had yet to even encounter one clue as to her dissapearance. Shit, he should have thought better before ending it with his fiancee because at least that way he wouldn't have Kagome stuck in his brain twenty-four/seven.

"Yes, after so long brother. You knew that she was from his time and that there was a chance to encounter her, but you- the stuborn idiot that you are- proposed to that crazy woman and look what happens. You brought this on your self Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru reprimanded as he drank from his ancient bottle of whiskey. His brother was a real bakah sometimes...

"Oh, be quiet Sessh, I don't even know why I'm here..." Inuyasha grumbled as he walked toward the cantine of whiskey in the expensive bar.

"Little brother... do not worry. everything in this world has a reason for happening and as such if Kagome reapeared once she will reapear twice."

0.0 ... 0.0

_The shatter peices of the burning star still_

_give forth light and soar across the sky_

_"I don't believe or love anymore"_

_Wih those words you threw away who you are _

_Don't run away!_

_Come on, let's start over_

_I can't just forget about the rest of our dreams _

_and about finding them_

_Look, that smile always suits you!_

0.0 ... 0.0

Kagome glared at the stupid sequrity guard who was flirting with a blond-haired idiot-of-a-woman. 'when will it end?' Kagome thought as she stood behind the blond and waited for her turn to pass. Her knew 'assignment' was starting as soon as she got herself into the office that was 'guared' by the human security.

"Miss... if you are just going to stand there then please go home," the security guard stated as he stared at her.

Kagome wanted to scream. She was in no mode to deal with this bakah! Her trained body and mind, however, did what was required. She stepped forward, presented her work ID and within seconds was allowed in. 'Stupid moron!' Kagome grumbled as she walked into the place where she was to start her new assignment.

This assigment was safe compared with her other assingments and she could not complain. It was simple; obtain the third sword that the owners posses and come home. It was that easy. A certainity that she would secceed.

Kagome walked into the twelve story building and took the elevator up to the twelveth floor. The actual dirty work was easy, but the background checks, research, gathering the data for the research and obtaining the way to enter had been as bothersome and difficult as ever.

Now, thanks to the banquet the owners were having for their friend's anneversary and their need for back-up workers in the mean time, was the perfect time to enter. Of course she had also gone to the trouble of creating a false background for herself and a false name. Now everything was set and done and all she needed to do was retrieve the third sword and dissapear. And to think a month of researching was going to have its end within a few short hours.

The elevator door opened on the floor she had requested and Kagome walked out of the glass elevator. As she had expected the place was emptly. No one was there. All in the second floor wishing the couple a happy day. Whatever. Kagome had work to do and the faster she did it the better.

From her data, the third sword should be somewhere in the president's office (go figure ') and inside the wall that connected with the vice-president's office. Easy enough, right? Not quite, the sword was protected with a demonic shield and a miko spiritual barrier. The shield and barrier were designed in an intricate pattern that would require many minutes.But if everything went on as planned then she would be on her way within twenty-eight minutes.

Now it was time to start.

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out_

_everything except what really mattered, but_

_reality is just cruel._

Kagome smiled as she began her work with the demonic shield. It was not easy, but then again she would not be here if it was. As she worked she searched the patterns of the shield for any points were it could be triggered. One... three... six... seven... thirteen. Minutes went by and Kagome continued to glide undetected by the multiple triggers on the shield. It was a powerful demon that had created such a shield and Kagome relished the thought of being the one to disperse it.

Done. Next the miko spiritual barrier. Kagome almost lost consentration. She couldn't believe it. The barrier was... it was weak. No intricate patterns... no triggers... no nothing, just the barrier. Kagome glared. This was not funny, not at all! She had been so excited about the barrier being as strong as the shield! Shit! Shit! Shit!...

Kagome easily went through the useless thing. As soon as it was down, Kagome stepped back and walked to the center of the office. She bent down, her hands skimming over the wood floor. It was there somewhere... Kagome's lips moved to form a small smile as she found it. The small indent on the floor was almost unnoticeable inless someone was looking for it and then it was still hard to locate. Kagome didn't waiste any time and relished in the ability she had aquired to finishe this jos as she mentally, once again, worked on the intricated patterns in the last part of the defense.

Seconds after she finished the last part of the protection system the demons had aquired for the sword, the wall covering the sword opened. Why couldn't demons just put the sword inside a wall and leave it like that instead of adding supernatural protections to it so that it was impossible for regular people to steal it? Kagome would never know.

Kagome walked toward the sword. The demonic power radiating from it was enormass. Without thinking, Kagome created a spiritual glove over her right hand seconds before she touched the sword so that she was not possessed or darkened by the sword as the romors said. The wall imediately closed behind her, the protections going back up instantly.

'There...,' Kagome thought as she swiftly turned and walked toward the the office door and then toward the emergency stairs. Once there, Kagome jumped over the railings; almost imediately the gravity worked its magic and down she fell. Three-quarters down Kagome manuvered her body so that she landed on the railings and then skillfully jumped ninja-style down the remaining stairs, effectively assuring she landed safely on the ground floor.

Kagome sighed as she walked toward the door. She usually always enjoyed her work, but she loved when it was time to make her escape. It was usually the most thrilling part of her work. Kagome opened the door and scanned the area. There were a few people, but no demons. That was good. With her free hand, Kagome made various symbols and as soon as she was done walked out of the staircase room. Kagome walked confidently toward the last door to freedom, no one in the room noticing the beautiful raven-haired young woman. The spell was working. As long as there were no demons in the area that could smell her, this one-handed spell allowed its users the ability to be invisible for a specific amount of time. And that time depended on the users power; the higher it was the longer it stayed.

The breeze was cool and refreshing on Kagome's face as she walked through the door. She didn't let up her spell yet, though. She had learned from experience that she shouldn't declare victory until she was miles away from the place her assignment took her to. Kagome grimmanced as she passed the stupid security guard. Mere feet from him Kagome appeared once again, made sure that the spell only covered the sword and passed the security guard nonchalently.

"You done?" The security guard asked as he glanced toward Kagome's retreating back before looking back down toward his magazine.

"They didn't need more people so I desided to go home instead of waisting my time doing nothing," Kagome called back as she hastened her steps and headed straight for her car. She wasn't scared, but her senses had picked up a demon's aura near by and she really wasn't in the mood to fight. Not in this easy assignment. She would not die here, if ever she died while perfoming her assignments.

Kagome waisted no time opening her door and claiming inside. Once in Kagome put the sword in the suit case specially designed for it and locked it. Then she started her car and drove out of the parking lot. Never once seeing the amber eyes that stared after her in shock.

_In such times,_

_I see you laughing _

_whenever I close my eyes._

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_that smiling face will _

_have to stay with me without fail._

"Well done Tai-sama, well done!" Yelled Kagome's partner, Sakura Kinomoto using Kagome's work name.

"Thank's Clow-sama," Kagome replied also using Sakura's work name, her face one of complete serenity and calmness as she greeted her partner. While Kagome usually took care of the field work in the assignments they were given, Sakura was usually the one who helped her with gathering the information and gaining extra tidbits of information only a specialized researcher could get. But just because Sakura preferred behind-the-desk work didn't mean that she hadn't done field assignments herself. No Sakura was almost as skilled in field assignments as her cousin was.

"Can I ask you something Tai-sama?" Sakura asked as she stared at the lake that glittered from behind the trees in the courtyard, left of the amazingly huge mansion.

"What is it?" Kagome responded as she stopped to admire the body of water.

"Why did you return from you vacation so disrought?" Sakura asked as she observed Kagome's face for any change in it.

"It was nothing more than having to spend so much time in the place where I was born and so near the Well of Time, Clow-sama," Kagome stated as she started on her way to the family leader's office.

"Oh..." Sakura murmured as she watched Kagome enter the family leader's office up ahead. For some reason she didn't buy that.

0.0 ... 0.0

"Moon-dono..." Kagome greeted her family leader as she waited paitienty for the leader to look up from the various files on the desk.

As Kagome waited for Moon to finish, Kagome let her mind wander on the subject of the family leader. The family leader was perfect in all the family members eyes; a perfect sword user; intelligent beyond belief (a genius infact); a graceful being; soft spoken, but dangerous; deadly instincts and skills; a fantastic singer and preformer; and many more things, but above all, the one person who had any say in the life that the family members led. And, even though the family leader had all this power over them, the one thing that surprised all that met Moon was that the family leader never abused this power.

Kagome smiled. She was happy to have met Moon and she would never forget the day she met the family leader. The smile that had graced Moon's face as Kagome entered the office she stood in right now was all-loving, all-knowing... it had been the most beautiful smile Kagome had ever seen.

"Tai-sama... it's so nice to see you are okay." Moon spoke, the voice as soft and, somehow, monotoneous, as ever.

"Hai. Thank you for worrying about me, Moon-dono. I bring you the sword that you requested in the last assaignment you handed Clow-sama and me." Kagome informed as she walked toward the desk and gently lowered the case with the sword inside of it down on the family leader's desk before retreating to her former place.

"Arigatou-gosaimasu..." Moon whispered as she opened the case to stare at the legendary Sounga.

"This sword, " Moon informed," is very dangerous and should be kept completely away from the humans and demons alike. That is why I had you, my Miko, retrieve it so that Shan-sama can send it of to another, empty demension where it's power cannot ever be used for evil."

"Thank you for informing me of the reason behind your desision Moon-dono, i am very grateful." Kagome said, admiration for Moon growing by the second.

Moon closed the case and put it aside then for the first time looked up to Kagome's face. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Beautiful light-blue eyes stared at her framed by pearly skin and pure natural white hair, but like always sadness engulfed her. Moon's eyes used to be pure blue... but they changed sometime when she was young. Kagome didn't know the specifics, but Moon had gone through something that had changed her into the person that she was now. And her eyes had changed with her. Now everyone who had known that pure blue-eyed Moon (and even those who hadn't) awaited for something to happen and change Moon back into the girl she used to be.

But wether Moon's eyes were pure blue or light-blue, Moon was a very beautiful young seven-teen year old woman.

"Tai-sama?" Moon asked again as a humorless smile crossed her lips.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts and imediatly felt herself redded with embarrassment. "Yes Moon-dono?"

"Are you going to attend the Annual Banquet this year?" Moon asked as she began to read the files on her desk.

"Hai, Moon-dono." Kagome responded.

"Good..." Moon said and imersed herself in her work not giving Kagome another thought.

Kagome bowed and retreated. Once outside the door, Kagome sighed.

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked up from the floor and smiled warmly as her father and older brother walked toward her. "Hello chichiue-san, hello nii-san"

Kagome's father and older brother smiled as Kagome joined them in their walk towards the training grounds.

"Souke-nii-san..., " Kagome began as she looked at her brother, "How has oka-san and Souta-kun been?"

Soujiro Kennichimaru Higurashi's (Souke) voice filled the air in the hallway. Laughter soon followed as daughter, father and son talked about the youngest silbing's tendancy to get into misschief.

0.0 ... 0.0

_People are all sad, so_

_they tend to forget, but--_

_For that which I should love,_

_For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

0.0 ... 0.0

Inuyasha walked through the crowded city streets. It was New Years and there were many people outside waiting the hour and something minutes left for the New Year to start. Inuyasha, himself, couldn't care less.

It had been eight months- eight looong months- since Inuyasha had last seen Kagome... in his company, no less. She hadn't seen him and Inuyasha had once again been to shocked to go after her. However this time it hadn't been because he had forgotten her like the first time, but because Kagome had been the one to steal his families treasured third sword.

Inuyasha had looked all over the country for Kagome, but had- like the last time- found no trace of her. He no longer cared about the sword- heck she could keep it if she wanted to. The only thing that Inuyasha wanted back was Kagome. Just her and only her. But he had stopped looking for her over five months ago, knowing there was no hope in finding her.

Inuyasha heard the various wistlings coming from different sides, but Inuyasha paid no mind to them. He had always been wistled at once demons and hanyous became nothing more than a legend and he no longer was bothered by them. What Inuyasha should have noticed however was the male wistling that was coming from infront of him. He should have also noticed the young person heading straight for him because the wistles kept her distracted. That and the men who tried to grab her on more than one occasion.

The unevatable happened. The young woman and Inuyasha colided, the girl falling to the ground.

"Ouch...' She whispered as Inuyasha realised what had happened and, without a word, raised the young woman by her upper arms.

"Thanks, " She said as she looked up to face the one responsible for her fall and her rescue from the cold ground.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood facing each other, a surprised look on both their faces. Kagome regained herself first and skillfully manuvered herself out of Inuyasha's grasp, desperate to escape him. This time, however, Inuyasha also regained himself quickly and grabbed Kagome's hand before Kagome could run away again.

"Let go Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she struggled against the hanyou's inhuman grip; all the while marveling how his name sounded in her voice.

"No," Inuyasha simply stated as he turned and forcefully took her in the direction he had been coming from.

Kagome stopped struggling as soon as she realized she would get no where by it except make a fool of herself in public. Silently, she followed Inuyasha to where-ever it was he was leading her to. She had forgotten just how powerful Inuyasha was... how handsome he was.

About thirty minutes later Kagome found herself infront of the Maple Hotel, One of the most expensive hotel's in Tokyo city.

"Why are we here?" Kagome asked but silence was her only answer as she was once again pulled by Inuyasha.

0.0 ... 0.0

_Back then, when we met,_

_it was all awkard._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got hurt, didn't we?_

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_that smiling face will _

_have to stay with me without fail._

0.0 ... 0.0

Kagome glared at Inuyasha's back. They were curently on the elevator of the Maple Hotel and Inuyasha had yet to say a word or let her go.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice threatened quietly as she got closer to his back, "LET ME GO!" Kagome bellowed, remembering how sensitive his ears were and using it to her advantage.

No sooner had Kagome yelled then she found herself pushed rather harshly in to a hallway then, once again, pulled forward. Inuyasha stopped infront of the last door on the left and shuffled for his keys in his pockets with his free hand. All the while, Kagome was fuming with rage.

Once Inuyasha opened the door, he walked in and half-dragged, half-pulled Kagome inside it. Once she was inside his temporary home, Inuyasha bruskly shoved kagome toward his leaving room and closed the door. The leaving room was right next to the door so Kagome ran to the otherside of the the leaving room, glaring at Inuyasha once she was safe across from him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked as she watched Inuyasha walk toward the sofas. Once there he didn't sit down but faced her.

"We need to talk."

Inuyasha began, but ws cut off as Kagome tightened her lips and said between her teeth, "No we don't."

"Yes we do!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head and was about to open her mouth to denay it, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Kagome... we need to talk and we are wether you want to or not." Inuyasha stated and continued with the first thing that came to his mind," what did you do with the Sounga sword?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a second before replying," I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, Kagome. Don't play the innocent. I saw you leaving with the Sounga that day eight months ago," Inuyasha mentally barrated himself over his choice of topic, but now that he had said it, he would not back down.

Kagome stood quiet and still. She knew that there was no use in lying because he would smell it, but she could not- would not- tell him what had happened to it. So she simply said, "That is none of your business."

"Yes it it, Kagome. That sword is my families and thus it IS my business, now tell me where it is at?"

"I... like hell I will." Kagome bit out at Inuyasha, she would never betray Moon-dono's trust. Never!

Inuyasha's temper went out of control and without censoring his words he scornfully said, "So besides being a lying bitch you're also a fucking robber. Ha! That's all you needed, isn't it Ka-go-me? I can't believe what a worthless piece of trash you are. How low have you sunk since you left me?"

Kagome stared in horror at Inuyasha. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she wiped then and equaly yelled back, "Left you! Left you! You fucking asshole, I never- You were the one who moved on, you bastard!"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a humorless grinned, "Yeah, I did. After all she was in my level not below me like you, traitor."

Kagome held back the sobs that threatened to fall and spat back out, "Well, excuse me for not being capable of going down the Well of Time! For not moving on! And, please, excuse me for loving you, Asshole!"

Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she turned away from him. The sobs that she had held back now raking her body. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as she cried two year's worth of sorrow, of dispair, of anguish.

Inuyasha meanwhile stared at her. Her outburst had not surprised him since they were both yelling, but her confession of love for him and her tears had. Now, as Inuyasha watched kagome's trembling body and heard the heart-wreaking sobs, he instinctively took a step toward her, then another, and another. Inuyasha felt horrible. His own old sorrow welling up inside of him, this new sorrow he felt for making Kagome cry and the sorrow that she emited was drowning him in dispair. Inside he felt his heart, what he'd thought long gone, break even more, if it was even possible.

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha whispered horsely as he took the last step between them.

His hands raised themselves to touch her, but Kagome imediately pushed them away yelling, "don't touch me!" and ran around him toward the door.

Kagome reached for the door knob, but before she could open it more than a few inches a large, tanned hand planted itself on the door frame, making it impossible for Kagome to leave.

"Inuyasha, let me out! Let me out!" Kagome yelled in between her sobs.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and turned her around to face him. One of his hands pushed up against the door and the other holding Kagome's face tilted up to look at him.

"You are so naive, Kagome, if you think I'll let you walk out of my life a fourth time. No, kagome, never. Even if I have to force you to stay by my side. Understand Kagome? I love you and I'll be damned if I let the love of my life leave me again." Inuyasha whispered harshy into Kagome's ear before kissing her.

Kagome fought at first, but Inuyasha kept her in place with his hands. Slowly Kagome caved in and kissed him back. They stayed like that for a while. Inuyasha hugging her tightly, one arm around her back, his hand tangled in her hair while his other hand held her chin softly, caringly.

Minutes passed before Inuyasha ended their first kiss. Still not letting her go, with their faces merely an inch away from each other, Inuyasha murmured her name with all the love that had been covered up by the anguish he'd suffered.

Kagome, herself, was overcomed by emotions. Happiness and love among the top ones. A flood of new tears and sobs overcame her. Her knees grew weak and she slid to the floor, clinging to Inuyasha as he went down with her. Inuyasha soothed her as best he could, never letting her more than a few inches away from him while they sat there, infront of the door.

"Inuyasha ... I promise never to leave again... if it is in my power to do so... I won't leave... I won't!" Kagome whispered for only his ears to hear.

"I know," Inuyasha agreed as a few tears fell from his closed eyes onto Kagome's hair, where they glittered like black diamonds.

Outside a cheer went off as millions of people around the world welcomed the New Year.

_Back then, when we met,_

_It was all awkard._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got there in the end._

THE END

0.0 ... 0.0

A/N: It's over... whhhaaa!(crying like a little baby without his bottle) ... Ano... um... thank you for those that read my Sad Melody. Also thank you for those that wrote review like I asked them. Those people are:

Heaven and Earth

Clouds of the Sky

... thank you also for those that have put my story in favorite or myself in favorite.

Anyway I don't think I will do an epilogue, but if I do it will be posted as chapter 4 in this story. Review and tell me what you think. Was it what you expected. Flames are welcomed and any other type of review is also welcomed. If you think I should do an epilogue please review me and tell me what you think I should include.

Jane,

Yoru no Chandra


End file.
